


The Night Before

by bubbleball1



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Allosexual Aromantic, Aromantic, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Assault, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleball1/pseuds/bubbleball1
Summary: The night before Beth's match with Borgov in Paris. Missing scene with Cleo
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts, Cleo/Beth Harmon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by the scene in the book where Jolene touches Beth and tries to get Beth to touch her.
> 
> Also my head canon is that Beth is an Allosexual Aromantic. 
> 
> I'm completely discounting Townes/Harmon because where did that come from?

The last day of the Paris Tournament was the day that Beth Harmon was supposed to play Borgov. The night before she received a call from Cleo. Cleo asked her to come to the bar and drink with her. Beth went down but was determined not to take the offered drink.

She was halfway through her fourth(?) drink when Cleo asked her if she liked to fuck Benny. Her mind took her back to the nights they spent together in the two weeks before the Paris invitational. When they would have amazing sex and the next morning he would go out and play poker, backgammon and chess for money before she woke. He would wake her talking of chess moves and strategies and they would play game after game from the books. Had it really been 3 weeks ago? It didn't feel that long. 

Cleo asked her if she was in love. 

“Not with Benny” she said distractedly. Not sure if that was really true. She liked him. He was attractive. She wanted him. She had heard people describe love. If the numerous stories, songs and poems were to be believed then love was all consuming. It made you sick to be apart. You ached to be in their presence when you were apart.

She had never felt that. She had never had a ‘crush’ on anyone like that. She wanted to be around people, sure. Wanted to have sex with people, yes. An all consuming need that made you want to constantly gush about someone, not see their flaws, affected the way you ate, slept. That didn't sound like anything she had ever felt for anyone. Not even Benny. 

What she liked about Benny was that he got it. He understood. He didn't love her either, not like that. He didn’t expect her to love him. He was just as competitive in bed as he was in his games. Sex was just another game. That’s the way she liked it.

Cleo persisted, taking her distraction as a sign that she was ‘in love’ with someone.

“Townes” That was safe enough even if it got back to Townes that she ‘had a crush on him’, he was gay. Happily in a relationship with Roger.

Cleo pulled her into a boring conversation with the French men who had been staring at them both all night. Beth finished her drink and allowed herself to be pulled in. She wouldn’t go to bed with either of them but she would allow Cleo her fun. 

\----------

Cleo had come to the hotel without a place to stay it seemed. The Frenchmen lost interest once they realised that Beth had no interest in either of them. Cleo asked Beth if she could stay the night in her hotel room. Beth had spent most of her childhood either sharing a bed with her mother or with Jolene in Methuen so she agreed.

When they got to the hotel room Cleo kissed Beth. When Beth was a child in Methuen, Jolene had tried to touch Beth and get Beth to touch her. Beth hadn’t known then what Jolene was trying to do but knew now. She didn’t want to do this now. She wanted to be alone. To shut the world out and take her pills and stop her mind from racing before her match tomorrow. 

In her drunken state she was too stunned. She let Cleo kiss her not responding, just standing there allowing Cleo to push her backwards onto the bed. Cleo kissed down her chest, touching her breasts through her dress, pushing the hem of the dress up until she could pull Beth’s panties to the side and fix her mouth on Beth’s mound. 

Cleo was now kneeling next to the bed. Beth was lying on the bed with her feet on the floor. Cleo’s tongue was exploring Beth’s folds as her fingers splayed across Beth’s thighs pushing them apart for better access. 

She brought her right hand down and moved her mouth to Beth’s clit. As she pushed one finger into Beth she started sucking on her clit. Her tongue started moving in circles against the hood keeping a firm pressure as Cleo pushed in a second finger and hooked her fingers in a come hither gesture inside Beth in a move which made Beth spasm each time her tongue and fingers moved at the same time.

Beth struggled to keep her eyes open as she was seeing stars from the sensations, her hands twisting into fists in the sheets beside her. Looking down Beth could see that Cleo’s left hand had moved and Cleo was frantically rubbing her own clit in fast circles, her hips moving in time to the pace she was setting with her fingers and tongue.

When Cleo pushed in a third finger and started moving them against that sweet spot inside her Beth could feel her orgasm wash over her. Cleo didn't stop. She kept the pressure despite Beth spasming with every wave of her orgasm. Cleo’s own orgasm hit and she finally slumped over still on her knees at the side of the bed. Beth got up and headed for the bathroom whilst Cleo crawled into bed and went to sleep.

Beth felt dirty and used. She felt the same way she had felt when she slept with the guy from her Russian class. She ran the hottest bath she could stand and slipped into the water still fully dressed.

At some point she must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing she remembered was a knock at the door and the hotel staff talking at her in French she barely understood. When it hit her that she was late for her match with Borgov. She rushed around the hotel room and took two of her pills to settle her nerves. She ran through the halls to her match barely making it on time.

Halfway through her match with Borgov she felt ill. She wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol from the night before or because she could see that she was beaten already and a tear slipped out. She could see the disappointment in Bogov’s face at the state she had arrived in. 

She almost ran back to her hotel room. She threw herself onto the bed and sobbed wrapping herself into the duvet and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
